


An Older Luke

by Kimchi101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Obey Me! - Freeform, Obey Me! Luke, Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! - Freeform, angel - Freeform, obey me - Freeform, older!Luke, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchi101/pseuds/Kimchi101
Summary: This is just my own interpretative drawing for how an older Luke would look like from Obey Me! I know he's supposed to be one of the younger angels who is constantly teased for his shorter stature and talkative personality, so I thought "What would he look like if he were older?" I think he would be about as tall as Satan and have a similar figure to Solomon. I also wanted to keep the same color scheme and some of the same elements of his original outfit when drawing. Tell me your thoughts and if you agree!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	An Older Luke

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other suggestions for what I should draw, Comment down below! Please don't plagiarize and please ask for permission to post or share it!


End file.
